


Remnants

by thethirtysecondqueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: As far as I'm aware there's nothing in cannon that says this didn't happen, Canon Compliant, Experimental Style, Gen, Only technically an oc, Pre-Canon, Ruby is only mentioned, So is Ozpin, The moon is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirtysecondqueen/pseuds/thethirtysecondqueen
Summary: While some of Remnant's gods are remembered, others belong to a forgotten past. This is the story of one of them. This is the story of the moon.





	Remnants

“...we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past..”

While some deities are remembered, many others are forgotten. I should know, I'm one of them. Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm the moon. When most of the people of Remnant think of me, they think of a shattered rock in the sky, not what I once did for them, how I saved them. I'll tell you, if you want to hear it. You should be warned though, most wouldn't believe you if you repeated this to them. I would be a little surprised if you believed me. But you are the one talking to the moon.

My older brothers had a … feud. That's the simplest way to put it. The two of them absolutely hated each other. You may have heard of them before, since their story is still being told. They were the twin gods, one of light and one of dark. My name then was something else. I can't tell it to you. The name of a goddess holds power. What I can tell you is that my title was the Goddess of Harmony. You see, I was the mediator. It certainly wasn't an easy job in those days, being their go between. Much less getting them to agree on something. Eventually, they did. I viewed it as a miracle. And so, humans were created, and I relaxed. I shouldn't have. When I relaxed my duties were forgotten. When I started paying attention again, humanity had been almost completely killed off by the Grimm. It was a disaster. And it rested solely on my shoulders. To fix it I would need to take action. Before I had always been somewhat passive, never actively creating. I left that to my brothers. Humanity needed a weapon to fight back. So I created dust. Dust did help tip the scale, but it wasn't enough. So I modified my brother's creations. And so, the silver eyes warriors were born. In the days when the balance was tipped to the dark, they would be blessed with power. However, when the light was in control, their powers would be dormant.

My brothers learned about what I had done. The light one approved. The dark did not. He stormed into my chambers and began attacking me in a fit of rage. He felt that I had cheated him out of his victory and meddled in the affairs of others. He didn't understand that keeping the world in balance made it my problem, so my pleas fell on deaf ears. Thankfully, someone else heard my cries. My other brother. So my brothers battled for what would be the last time. The darker one fled. To this day I don't know where he is. The remaining brother saw that my body was beyond repair. In desperation he fused me with the moon overhead. He promised that it would be temporary.

So that's how I ended up here. I am the moon, yet not at the same time. My current vessel is falling apart because of power surges. When enough of it breaks off, I will have a new body. Someday I will join humanity and walk the world again. Until then, I watch. I see dear Ozpin, one of the few left who remember me, fall. I also see him live on in a farm boy. I see Ruby Rose, my warrior, search for the dark and the corruption. Her friends going on their own journeys, while others bravely fight beside her. I see the one called Salem make her plans. She disgusts me. The chess pieces fall into place, but I cannot help. This time humanity is on their own. I can only pray they make the right decisions. For their own survival.


End file.
